This invention relates to insulated inserts for the cores of masonry building blocks which may fit into cores of substantially different sizes and shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,885 to Iannarelli discloses a compressible insulated insert for the cores of masonry building blocks. The slots 46 account for the majority of the compressibility of the inserts, but since the slots are relatively short and few in number, the inserts have limited compressibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,195 to Nickerson discloses an insert which has hinged sections (34) which may be bent so that the insert may conform to different shaped cores. The configuration of the insert, itself, is not compressible as is the insert embodying my invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,363 to Whittey shows an insulated insert with slots (26, 40, etc.) which permit the insert to be compressed. However, none of the inserts disclose a combination of slots extending the full width of the cross-section of the insert whereby compression would be limited to the compressibility of the insert material per se.
The principal object of this invention is to produce a preformed insulative foam insert for a masonry building block such that the insert may be inserted into and conform with building blocks of different core sizes and shapes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a compressible insulated insert in which none of the material of the insert is severely deformed during compression.